


twentyonetwelvetwelve

by SnowboundCathedrals



Series: Creative Writing for School [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2012, Apocalypse, Big business, End of the World, F/M, Hitmen, big companies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowboundCathedrals/pseuds/SnowboundCathedrals
Summary: A story for English, based on the prompt to reveal characters/scene in a disaster setting.[ENG3UE - University Preparation English - Grade 11]





	

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick.

The lighting was limited. An unusual fizzing noise could be heard in the distance, oddly muffled. The sounds of running water echoed through the empty shafts.

She brushes a loose strand of her dirty hair out of her face, cursing herself for not grabbing the hair elastic like she was originally going to do. Well, not that it will matter soon anyways. The rhythmic clunking of her black pumps was a welcomed change to the chaotic white noise around her. She can hear voices and loud dance music in the distance. A lightbulb above her crackles, sending flashes throughout the tube ominously. She flips her hair back and begins walking faster towards the people. The bits of fear she, like the rest of the populous has, have now quelled by the simple though of _you can’t do anything about this, it’s going to happen no matter what, so you might as well enjoy it._

The walkway takes a sharp left and leads up to a large, rusted, metal door, the handle is a giant wheel attached to the center of the door, somewhat like a porthole. She pauses, slightly, before grabbing the wheel and turning it. The insides of the door click as she spins the wheel, then the door creaks open, flashing lights spilling out from behind it. She takes a shallow breathe, steadies her shaking hand, and pushes through the door. Lights are flashing over all the shapes and shadows of the people moving in the room, turning it into a kaleidoscope of limbs and movement. She moves through the masses of people, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. People moved to her, with her, and around her. It was exhilarating, she had never felt so involved, yet so alone. Her hand began to shake again, as much as she couldn’t-didn’t want to, she had to. _Needed_ to, her dad had told her. It was the only way to survive. She thought the whole plan was mostly for her father to seek some sick and twisted revenge at someone who had wronged him back in the 70s, but she didn’t say that, of course. She looked at her watch, the dread trying to consume her again. _11:53pm, Thursday December 21 st, 2012. _It was slowly getting closer, she had to find him, and fast.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

            She had to find him, the piercing green eyes, the messy, dark hair, and the dragon tattoo on his forearm. She was running out of time. She continued moving through the pipework, her eyes darting around looking for him. As she heads farther in it begins to get lighter. An old light bulb hangs from a chain above her, swinging slightly casting shapes across the walls. The electricity lets out a few jolts and ticks, its wiring obviously breaking down. Under that light, with a head just above the mass around him, she seems him. _11:55._ She heads closer, moving into the people around him, edging closer to him. She can feel his body heat radiating off of him, a calm contrast to her own panicked cold. Their bodies sync together as they move, she looks over at an ajar, metal door too their left, turning back to look at him, raising her eyebrows. He looks over at it and grins slightly, grabbing her wrist. He seems to not notice, or ignore, and long, hard object hidden in her sleeve as he leads her away towards the door. The blinding light of the fluorescents stings her eyes when they enter the room. The odd tick from a machine cooling down can be heard in the distance. He moves his body against her, putting his lips against her neck. She pushes her hand into his stomach, grasping at the muscles there. Something in the foggy back of her head yells, _Do it now! Or it’ll be too late!_ The fear washes over her body as he moves his head back up, standing face to face with her, their noses almost touching. Her other hand moves and grabs the end of the object through her jacket. She breathes in a shaky breathe and pushes the object out, plunging it into his stomach. She watches the shock flood across his face, he tries to yelp but only coughs up blood. It sprays onto her face, the heat burning her deeply, she pushes him back as he continues to cough, red spraying onto the concrete floor. He backs out of the room slowly as he staggers to the ground, landing with a sickening _thud._ She turns and runs back along her past, pushing through the flashing lights and sickening shadows and burning people. She runs through the metal door and through the rusting corridor. She runs for the surface. _11:58._

When she finally pushes out of the manhole cover and looks around. The sky is beginning to light up with falling objects. She climbs to her feet and runs for the freeway entrance one block away. The world spins around her as she runs. The sharp incline onto the highway barely slowing her pace. The loud rumbling of the black, private plane is heard loudly. She sees one of her father’s bodyguards standing at the entrance, she scrambles up the steps and into the aircraft as he closes the door.

            “It’s done,” she hears herself say to another bodyguard, her voice calmer than she feels. He nods and radios the message to her father as the plane begins to ascend.

 

12:00

 

The rocks begin to enter the cityscape at an almost computerised precise timing. They smash into building, streets, and vehicles. Their cracks echoing through the sky. They seem to almost float around the plane as they move east, towards the Atlantic. As they head for the old world, she can’t get her head to stay quiet, one sound echoing loudly and painfully inside her. Tickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktickticktick.


End file.
